1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A burner 530 according to the prior art illustrated in FIG. 6 is composed of a metal plate, having an upper flow regulating plate 510 and a lower flow regulating plate 550 disposed above and below the burner 530 via upper fixing members 520 and lower fixing members 540.
The upper fixing member 520 comprises a substantially rectangular upper plate portion 524 having a screw hole 522, substantially rectangular side plate portions 526 extending downward from both sides of the upper plate portion 524, and lower plate portions 528 respectively extending in opposite directions from the lower end of the side plate portions 526. The upper flow regulating plate 510 is provided with through holes 512 formed to the position corresponding to the screw holes 522 of the upper fixing members 520.
The lower fixing member 540 is substantially horseshoe-shaped, with screw holes 542 provided to both ends thereof. The lower flow regulating plate 550 is provided with through holes 552 formed to positions corresponding to the screw holes 542 of the lower fixing members 540.
The lower plate portions 528 of the upper fixing member 520 are spot-welded to the upper surface of the burner 530 (refer to x marks of FIG. 6). Thereafter, the upper flow regulating plate 510 is fixed to the upper fixing members 520 by having screws 514 secured via the through holes 512 to the screw holes 522 of the upper fixing members 520.
Further, the lower fixing members 540 are spot-welded to the lower surface of the burner 530 (refer to x marks of FIG. 6). Thereafter, the lower flow regulating plate 550 is fixed to the lower fixing members 540 by having screws 554 secured via the through holes 552 to the screw holes 542 of the lower fixing members 540.